Remembrance
by Miss Underappreciated
Summary: Possibly ZEm fic, Zander never believed in second chances, but little did he know, one accident would change it all...
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: I don't own anything or anyone.

~*~*~

            The wind was blowing fiercely in Port Charles while Zander stood on the docks. Zander stood there in silence, staring at the water with all sorts of thoughts flooding his head.

"I have some work for you to do." A voice called out. Zander jumped in shock, not aware that Faith had been standing behind him.

"Don't you always?" He retorted.

Faith smirked, she didn't need smart remarks; she needed someone to do her dirty work. 

"No need to get smart…you asked for a job, I gave you one. There's no turning back now." Faith hissed. Zander knew she was right. There was no turning back, he had made a deal with the devil and there was no way he could take it back.

"Are you listening?" Faith asked in annoyed voice. Zander simply nodded, he was in the mood for arguing right about now.

"I have some stuff I need you to clean up for me…" Faith began.

"_What_ do you mean clean up?" 

"Let me finish! Anyway, I set another bomb at Wyndemere…that should go off in about…30 minutes. And I want to make sure you won't go play hero and try to save your little girlfriend like the last time." Zander wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying.

"So I need you to…" Zander's eyes widened in realization of what Faith had said. 

"You what?" Zander practically shouted.

"I set another bomb at Wyndemere…do you have a problem with that?" Faith asked oblivious to the fact that Zander was practically fuming.

Before Faith knew it Zander was gone.

"Damn!" Faith shouted, knowing exactly what he was gonna do.

~*~*~*~

"Emily are you listening to me?" Nikolas asked in an annoyed tone. 

"Uh…yeah." Emily lied, not looking up from her book.

"Study, study, study. That's all you do lately. When are you gonna have time for me…for us?" Nikolas asked, trying to take the book out of her grasp.

"If I don't study, I won't pass this test and…" Emily stopped in the middle of her sentence when she started to hear shouting.

"Do you hear that?" She asked putting her book down. Nikolas stayed silent, trying to hear whatever Emily was talking about.

"No." He glanced at her weirdly.

"Emily! Emily!" The shouting became louder.

"Who is that?" Emily asked as she stood up. Soon an out of breath Zander, busted into the room.

"You…have…to get…. out…of…here." He struggled out, panting for here.

"Zander, what are you talking about?" Emily walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Nikolas asked enraged. He didn't want anything to do with Zander after his boat was destroyed.

Emily reached out to touch Zander he was shaking.

"Zander calm down…can you tell me what you're talking about?" Emily asked desperately. Zander couldn't hold up anymore, he collapsed on the floor, still breathing heavily.

"Nikolas, go get him some water!" Emily shouted her voice quivering. She started to get this nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't need water! You…two have to get…out of h-here." Zander struggled out as he tried to lift himself off the ground.

"Do you think he's on drugs again?" Zander's eyes widened. They thought he was on drugs? Was that what everyone thought of him, that he was some worthless good for nothing who can't do anything right?

"I'm NOT on DRUGS, damnit! You two need to get out of here NOW!" Zander shouted in fury.

"Zander, why should we leave? W-what's going on?" Emily asked frantically.

"Just GO!" He shouted, his voice shaking in anger. Emily looked at Nikolas her eyes signaling for them to leave Wyndemere. 

"Emily." Zander called out. Emily turned around to face him.

"I just…I just want you to remember that I love you, okay." Emily looked at him strangely, why was Zander acting so weird? Emily took one last look at Zander as she left; she couldn't help but think something horrible was going to happen.

Zander looked down at his watch, he only had 5 minutes to find whatever Faith planted there.

"C'mon…c'mon. Think." He whispered to himself as he began to search for the detonator. 

"If I was a bomb where would I be?" He asked himself. He started to look frantically around the living room. 

"Where the hell is this thing!" Zander shouted. He started to strain as he lifted the couch over. Zander's head started to throb in pain. He closed his eyes, silently praying that Emily would be okay.  Zander walked over to the other side of the spacious room, he started to hear a faint beeping sound. The further he went, the louder the beeping got.

Fear had started to consume his body as he moved closer to where the beeping was coming from. He crouched down and started to move the chair that sat in the far corner of the room.

There it was! He picked up the device; he only had less than a minute to go! He silently cursed himself.

"Damn." Zander whispered as he looked for some type of wires. He knew soon, it would be all over.

"Please forgive me Emily." He whispered.

~*~*~*~

"It's freezing." Emily complained as she wrapped her arms around herself. They had just caught the last boat out off Spoon Island.

"I know." Nikolas rubbed his hands together, trying to make heat for himself.

"What do you think Zander was talking about?" Emily looked over across the harbor, looking at Wyndemere.

"I don't know, maybe…" Emily tuned out all Nikolas was saying she was scared. Zander's words kept repeating in her head

"I just…I just want you to remember that I love you, okay." He just took her by surprise; she couldn't get him out of her head.

"I think we should go back," Nikolas said, snapping Emily out of her thoughts. Emily was about to answer back, when she saw something that horrified her.

BOOM!

~*~*~*~

Zander sharply inhaled as his body impacted into the cold water of the PC harbor. He had dove into the water right when the bomb went off. He couldn't breathe the water was so cold. 

He had to hold on… 

Zander swam as fast as he could, the falling debris from Wyndemere was falling into the harbor, he was swimming for his life. 

Zander took one last breath as he continued to swim. The water was hitting him like a thousand knives entering his body. A falling piece of debris hit Zander as he was swimming. He felt himself drowning he wasn't going to make it. 

He couldn't hold on… 

~*~*~*~

Emily started to shake, not because of the cold but in shock. Wyndemere was on fire! Nikolas hovered over Emily as fiery debris of what used to be Wyndemere flew in the ocean. Everything was going in slow motion to Emily it was all too real. 

"Oh my God." Emily whispered she was in a state of shock. Did that _really_ just happen?

"Are you okay?" Nikolas asked as he got off of her.

"W-w-Wyndemere just blew up." Emily whispered.

"W-Wyndemere just blew up." Emily repeated. Nikolas looked at her like she was crazy, the look in her eyes changed. Even though she was standing right next to him, she seemed so far away.

And then it hit her; Zander was still in there. 

"Go get help! ZANDER WAS IN THERE! Get the police…do SOMETHING!" Emily shouted frantically as hot, salty tears started to slide down her face. She couldn't believe what was happening. Nikolas didn't say anything he just took off, trying to look for help.

"I have to save Zander…I can't let him die." Emily tried to think how she could save Zander; he had saved her countless times and now it was her turn to return the favor. All the times she had doubted him, he always came threw and now she wasn't sure if she would ever see him again.

"The boat." Emily whispered, she could take a boat back over to Spoon Island and get Zander. Emily ran down the docks until she reached the booth. As soon as she reached the booth, she started to band her fists on the booth doors in an enraged way. She _had _to get to Zander; she _had_ to save him.

She continued to bang on the doors until the man inside finally answered her.

"Lady you have to get out of here!" A man shouted at her.

"I need to get on a boat…I n-need to go back to Spoon Island!" Emily shouted at the man.

"Look Miss, you can't go back there!" He tried to reason with a hysterical Emily, but she wasn't taking no for an answer. 

"Y-you _don't_ understand there's another person out there!" She shouted at him trying to force her way inside the booth.

"What?" The man started to listen to Emily as he learned there was another person out there. 

"There's another person out-" Emily got caught off as she heard the voices of Scotty Baldwin and Co.

"Okay…okay, what's going on here?" Scotty asked.

"This man…won't let me get a boat…back to Wyndemere!" Emily struggled out as she still tried to push her way through the booth. 

"Why would you want to go back there?" Scotty asked. Emily finally snapped, she wasn't in the mood for his dumb questions; she had to get to Zander.

"I HAVE TO GO BACK! Zander's out there! DO YOU HEAR ME? Another person is OUT THERE!" Emily shouted frantically, her face was soaked with her tears.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?!" Emily breathed heavily, the situation was getting the best of her, and she had to unleash all her anger.

"No one else could be out there. The explosion was horrendous no one could've survived." Brian declared. 

"Fine, if you won't help me I'll go find Zander myself!" Emily shouted as she attempted to lunge forward into the harbor.

"Emily stop!" Nikolas yelled as he grabbed her before she reached the frigid water.

"Don't tell me, what to do!" Emily shouted breathing heavily she was slowly loosing it. 

"Spencer." Baldwin called out. Lucky attentively looked up.

"Yes sir?" 

"Take these two to the hospital and when you get there make sure a nurse gives Emily a sedative." Baldwin instructed.

"Okay." Lucky struggled out as he and Nikolas struggled to hold Emily back.

"No Lucky! You can't do this! I can't leave!" Emily shouted as she tried to escape from his and Nikolas' tight grasp. 

Nikolas was shocked he'd never seen Emily like this in his life. She was acting like a…like a complete mad women. This was not _his_ Emily (AN: Maybe because his Emily isn't the real Emily, if you know what I mean). Emily's eyes started to water. Zander had to be okay, he just had to. 


	2. Chapter II

Authors Note: Thank you guys for the reviews.

**Calliope Stars:** I miss the old Em, too. I tried to capture the old Em as much as I could in this fic. I wish Nik, wasn't there when Zander came to rescue Em either. Zander will definitely be getting more sympathy from you guys in this chapter; the poor boy just can't catch a break…yet. 

**Baby-Angel aka Lala: **Emposter…I like that. I'm glad; I made a Zem fan proud…we need it. Zem is certainly falling apart. 

**Starbright: **Glad you like my fic. I might just have Em and Zander back together…I haven't really decided if I want Emily to realize that she loves Zander, just yet. The next chapter should answer your question though.

**Angel-In-Disguise7:** Everyone hates Emily, huh? The way they're writing her sucks. I hope Z, survives too!

**Ali: **Is this update soon enough? J/K…I'm glad you like my fic also. And, like I said to Starbright I don't know if I want Em and Zander back together just yet…I'm not giving any of my secrets away. You'll just have to read and find out.

~*~*~

"Emily…Nikolas what are you doing here?" Bobbie asked, as Nikolas, Emily, and Lucky entered General Hospital. 

"_They_ won't let me save Zander!" Emily shouted, still trying to release herself from Nikolas and Lucky's tight grasps.

"What are you talking about…save Zander? Is he alright?" asked a concerned Bobbie.

"We don't know where Zander is. According to Emily he was with them before Wyndemere burned." Lucky stated.

"Y-you think I'm crazy don't you? DON'T YOU!?" Emily shouted. She kicked and screamed the whole way there.

"C'mon, we need to get you guys examined to see if something's wrong with you." Bobbie motioned for them to follow her.

"I DON'T NEED A CHECK UP! I _NEED_ to find Zander!" Emily yelled. 

"That reminds me…Scotty said to give Emily a sedative. She's been like this ever since Wyndemere blew up." Nikolas released Emily from his grasp, as they went into a room to get examined.

"What's going on here?" Monica asked as she entered the exam room.

"Wyndemere blew up," Nikolas said, his eyes started to water a little bit. That was the only home he knew, and now it was gone. That was the only thing he had to hold on to. It was like his world was crashing down right in front of him. This wasn't suppose to happen…you'd never think something like this would happen to a prince.

"Oh my God! Are you two okay?" Monica asked, she was obviously concerned about her daughter.

"That's what we're going to see, and then we'll give Emily a sedative," Bobby said.

"What does she need a sedative for?" Monica asked.

"Mom…Mom…you _have_ _got_ to listen to me. Zander saved us!" Emily shouted.

"So where is he?" 

"Well if LUCKY would let me GO, I could go back and LOOK FOR HIM!" Emily shouted. Monica looked at her daughter in shock. She had never seen Emily this upset. 

"Get me a sedative." Monica told Bobbie.

"Why won't any of you listen to me? Zander could be dead!" Emily shouted.

"Emily, just calm down. Everything's going to be fine." Bobbie handed Monica the sedative.

"Everything's not gonna be find. I owe this to Zander. I have to find him! Why can't you…" Emily started to feel drowsy and passed out on the hospital bed. The sedative was working fast on her. 

~*~*~*~

"So how did all of this happen?" Monica asked, Emily was still knocked out cold.

"I don't know, one minute Emily and I were talking, and then the next Wyndemere was gone." 

"Oh Nikolas, I'm sorry. Are you sure your okay?" Monica asked, her voice was filled with sympathy. 

"What's there to be sorry for? My Uncle died…" Nikolas laughed out of spite. 

"Who was the _only_ father figure I had…and now the _only_ home I know, explodes."

"Oh yeah…everything's just fine." Nikolas said his voice filled with sarcasm. 

"Nikolas. Now you know I didn't mean it like that." Monica whispered.

Nikolas was about to respond, but a still frantic Emily spoke instead.

"Mom…w-where's Zander? Is he here?"

"Emily. I don't know how to tell you this, but-"

"No…he _can't_ be. He can't be! Zander CAN'T be dead!" Emily spat; she could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. 

"I spoke to Scott Baldwin Emily and he said that the explosion was so bad, no one could've survived." Monica tried to explain to her daughter. She knew this wouldn't be easy. 

"No! I won't believe you! I WON'T BELIEVE ANY OF YOU!" Emily kicked and screamed. She wasn't going to give up on Zander. 

"Emily you have to take it easy." Monica tried to soothe her daughter. 

"I know Zander's alive. He just has to be. He was with us right before Wyndemere was destroyed; he _saved_ us. Right Nikolas?" Emily looked in Nikolas' eyes desperately; she needed someone to back her up, to show that she wasn't going crazy.

Nikolas just turned his head away; he believed Zander was responsible for his home being destroyed. He wasn't about to take up for him…not even for Emily's sake.

Emily's glare at Nikolas was enough to burn holes into him; he didn't say anything…he didn't take up for her. She was about to say something, when she saw a big crowd forming over by the front desk. 

"Emily where are you going?" Nikolas asked, as he watched Emily get up and walk out of the exam room.

"Emily wait!" Monica shouted as she went after her daughter. 

"We need a doctor quick!"

"What's going on?" Monica pushed her way through the crowd of people. 

"We found him laying on the docks…he doesn't look to good." A Police Officer said. 

Emily's stomach started to turn; she started to get this nauseating feeling. Part of her wanted to see whom they were talking about, but she was too scared. 

"What's the diagnosis Dr.?" Emily heard someone ask.

"All I can tell now, is that he has a slight case of hypothermia…get him in Exam Room 2!" Monica shouted.

"He…that could be Zander." Emily whispered.

~*~*~*~

Emily waited in the hospital lobby for her mother to come out.

"Hey." Nikolas sat down next to Emily.

"So I see you've found your voice." Emily spat. Nikolas looked at her in shock; he'd never thought Emily could be like this.

"Emily-" 

After a while Monica walked out of the Exam Room, Emily got up from the chair she was sitting on; she started to get nervous. Her anticipation to know how Zander was doing was getting the best of her.

Emily swallowed hard, as she approached her mother.

"Mom. How's Zander?" Emily avoided eye contact with her mother; she was to scared to look in her eyes. 

"Zander..." Monica whispered.

"And is he okay?" Emily asked, her voice hinted with a little hope, that Zander would be okay. 

"Well Emily, from what I'm hearing Zander…

That's it…how do you think Zander is?


	3. Chapter 3

"Emily, Zander's not doing to well." Monica tried to find the best way to explain to her daughter.

"Well…w-what's the matter with him? Emily was almost to scared to ask that question.

"Zander has a severe case of hypothermia, he was in the water way to long. I'm surprised he survived this long." 

"Mom, no it can't be…do you think he's make it?" Tears started to well up in Em's eyes, she wasn't sure if she could handle this. This past year had been way to hard for her.

"I don't know Em." Monica lied. She_ did_ know Zander's prognosis and it didn't look to good for him.

~*~*~*~

"Please God, let Zander be okay. I know I haven't been so much of a good person lately, but if you could do just this one thing for me. Zander doesn't deserve what's happening to him. He's a good person, even though he tries to act like he's not most of the time…he is." Emily prayed. She had gone down to the hospital chapel after she had heard the news on Zander.

"Hey." Nikolas came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey." Emily simply replied. She wasn't really in the mood for talking.

"So what are you doing?"

"Praying…for Zander." She declared.

"I heard he wasn't doing to good."

"No…he's not. He c-could die." Emily chocked out. It felt so weird saying that.

"Well, if he didn't work with Faith maybe-" Emily looked at him in disgust.

"How could you say such a thing?" Emily spat, as she tore herself out of Nikolas' arms.

"I-"

"Zander could die! And it's my entire fault. He came to save _me_. If anything I should be the one in his position." Emily chocked out, she had to come to terms with the truth, and it _was_ all her fault.

"Look Em-I'm sorry-" Nik tried desperately to apologize.

"Save it." Emily stormed out of the chapel leaving Nikolas standing there in bewilderment.

~*~*~*~

Emily walked in to the hospital lobby, and to her dismay Faith was there.

"Listen, I _need_ to see Zander." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Smith is not excepting visitors at this time."

"But…you don't understand-"

"Save it Faith." Emily cut in.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm…well I-I-I'm M-Mrs. Smith." Emily stammered.

"Listen, little girl, why don't you find your little BRAT of a boyfriend and run along." Emily's anger started to build up.

"Run along now." Faith motioned her hand in her face. And in one swift movement Emily's hand whipped across Faith's face.

"Don't you EVER put your hands in my face again." Emily warned her

"You little twit. You just hit me." Faith touched her cheek, still in awe.

"I'm not gonna let you walk all over Zander like some…like some doormat! The way you're treating him is-"

"Wrong? Ha! Your one to talk that is exactly how you've been treating Zander for the past few months. Well newsflash, he's not your little lap dog anymore. He's mine!" Faith spat.

"_Mrs. Smith_." Faith mocked. Emily stayed silent. Was what Faith said true? Had she been that much of a horrible person to Zander? Why was she even asking herself that question, she knew that answer. Emily gasped in realization of the truth.

"I'm I-I'm…M-Mrs. Smith." Faith mocked Emily. 

"Ha! You wish!" Faith laughed as she turned away.

"What's happening to me?" Emily asked herself. She'd become such a horrible person. She never used to act like this. She was so wrapped up in Nikolas that she probably never took the time to notice how Zander might've felt, or anyone else for that matter. A well of tears started to slide down Emily's face, she felt horrible.

Emily got up and walked to the front desk.

"Um, excuse me. Do you know if Zander Smith is up for visitors? Emily sniffed.

"Only close family at this moment ma'am."

"Well…I'm his wife…Emily Smith." She had not idea while she was still referring to herself as that. She had been anything but a wife to Zander, but part of her still liked the way it sounded.

"Okay, you can go in but only for awhile."

Emily walked over to Zander's room and was about to turn the doorknob when her mom stopped her.

"Emily…you can't go in there." Monica warned.

"Why? What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Honey I don't know how to tell you this but Zander just slipped into a coma." 


End file.
